The Hijack Thief
by HijackMakesMeSmile
Summary: Based on the movie that was based on the book The Book Thief, with a Hijack twist. Warning: Boyxboy relationship! Hijack Frostcup pairing! And mentions of historical world war. Rated T for safety


It's January 1939, a young white haired boy, probably only around the age of ten was sitting on a train with his mother and sister. The boy, named Jackson Overland was staring out the frost-covered window when he turned to look at his sister. Only to be met with the scarring image of a small pale face with wide lifeless eyes and blood seeping out of her nose.

"Mama!" he gasped, staring in shock at the corpse form of his little sister.

Awhile later and Jackson still couldn't seem to be processing what had happened, even as he stood next to his teary eyes mother in the white snow at his sister's burial. A man, the one closing the ceremony was saying words that Jackson didn't understand. Nein, he did understand them. He just did not believe them. How could this have happened? They were all on their way to Burgess, his sister was being cradled in his mother's arms and they had not noticed her painless death? So close to reaching their destination and the poverty, hunger, cold, and lack of medical treatment must have been too much for the girl's lithe body. As the man finished speaking he closed his book and people started to leave. One of the gravediggers dropped a book, grabbing the attention of young Jackson's icy blue eyes. With no one looking he picked up the book, wiped off some of the snow and stuck it in his satchel.

* * *

Jackson sat quietly in the back seat of the car as strangers spoke to each other, he heard them say they were expecting two children and something about his mother being a communist. The word scared him. A female stranger tried to drag him out at first and when that didn't work a kind bearded man held out his hand to him. Reluctantly he took his hand and climbed out of the car.

He soon found out that these would be his new parents, Nicholas and Toothiana North. They both seemed extremely kind but he took more of a liking to Nicholas.

* * *

Blue eyes looked up to the front of the classroom that he stood to his teacher. Jackson walked slowly up the chalkboard, feeling the stares on his back from both his classmates and teacher, who had asked him to write his name on the board. With a shaky hand he picked up the chalk and began writing his name, problem was Jackson _couldn't _read, thus didn't know how to write his name. Wincing as his teacher harshly told him to stop and go sit down he dropped the chalk to the ground and stumbled back to his desk. Keeping his head down as his teacher grumbled and erased the 'XXX ' that he had wrote, trying to ignore the laughs of the students around him.

Jackson fought back tears as the students around him called him 'dumb' and made fun for his lack of reading ability. Fed up with everything being said Jackson tackled the annoying black haired boy who started it all, blindly throwing punches with the determination to not stop until this boy got what he deserved.

* * *

"Do you remember how to get home?" A brown haired, green eyed, freckle covered boy named Hiccup asked Jackson.

"Just because I can't read doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Oh. Of course, I'll just follow you then."

Jackson couldn't help but smile as Hiccup matched his pace of walking. They walked in silence for a short while before Hiccup suddenly got into a crouching position in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, confused.

"I'm going to race you." The boy stated shyly making Jackson snort and shaking his head.

"Why?"

"If I win I get a kiss from you."

"And why would I want to kiss you?"

Hiccup blushed. "I've never kissed anyone before and.. why should it matter? I'm going to win anyways."

Jackson raised a dark eyebrow, he didn't want to be rude or anything but Hiccup didn't exactly look like much of an athlete.

"Fine, you're on. But if anyone's getting a kiss it's me from you." And with that said he got a head start in running to the end of the street.

They both ran as fast as they could, being careful not to trip or run into anyone. At the end of the street they skidded and tumbled into a snow pile in an alley way. Laughing the two boys stood up.

"You cheated." Hiccup accused, panting breathlessly.

"So what if I did?"

"That means you won."

"It does."

"And that means I have to kiss you.." Hiccup turned bright red by saying this.

Jackson nodded and the shorter boy stood on his tippy toes to peck his cheek when they were sure no one was looking quickly before pulling away.

"She's going to kill you." Hiccup changed the subject afterwards and Jackson looked down at his snow covered clothing.

* * *

The door opened to reveal his angry foster mother. Toothiana forced him into the house as she bombarded him with questions while Hiccup stood outside, waving goodbye awkwardly.

* * *

_**And that was chapter one! This is going to be a long (well my definition of long) multichaptered fanfiction folks!**_

_**'Cast'  
**_

_**Jack Frost as Liesel Meminger**_

_**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll as Rudy Steiner**_

_**North as Hans Hubermann**_

_**Tooth Fairy as Rosa Hubermann**_

**And the rest will be revealed later within the story.**

**Also I know this fanfiction won't be exactly the same as the movie and I might get some things wrong so forgive me but I tried my best. It will not be exactly the same also for the fact I've added some things into it and changed stuff in order for this fic to work.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, The Book Thief, or any other disney/pixar characters mentioned. This story is merely based on The Book Thief the movie. If I did own any of these things I would make a hijack movie. But sadly I don't so that possibility is not definite. But we can hope!  
**


End file.
